In the context of the current interest for sources of renewable energy allowing substantial reduction in CO2 emissions, solar thermodynamic concentration power plants have in particular been developed. In this type of power plant, solar radiation is reflected by a series of mirrors concentrating it into a defined reduced zone, in order to heat a coolant. In particular, a boiler is installed in this zone and produces high-pressure and high-temperature steam. This steam is then intended to supply a steam turbine in order to produce electricity.
Several types of solar concentration power plants are known: tower plants, cylindro-parabolic sensor plants, and parabolic sensor plants.
In particular, the existing or planned tower plants allow to obtain high powers (between 10 and 500 MW). They are made of a field of solar sensors called heliostats allowing to heat the air or another coolant at temperatures above 1200° C.
Examples of these solar power plants may in particular be found in the following documents: DE 102 46 721 A, DE 102 48 068 B, EP-A-106 687, EP-A-106 688, FR-A-2 438 804, WO-A-2008/12390, etc.